The present invention relates to hand grip and related exercising equipment. Conventional hand grip exercisers are constructed by mounting a handle on each leg of a torsion spring, thereby creating an apparatus which resembles a wish bone, and requires a force which increases as the two legs of the torsion spring come together. This conventional hand grip exerciser has a shortcoming. In use, the hand grip exerciser requires a fixed force to initiate the bringing of the two legs of the torsion spring together which increases at a fixed rate as the two legs of the torsion spring are brought together.
Our embodiment introduces a means of adjusting both the initial force required to start bringing the two legs of the exerciser together, and the rate at which the force increases as the legs are brought together. Therefore, our embodiment is useable by persons with a greater range of strength. In addition, our embodiment incorporates a device which records each time the legs are brought together.